


Tell Me How This Love Story Ends

by MissReylo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: And Bella listened to him talk. About how he and Y/N had met, a strange incident with aliens spying on the people who lived in the street where Y/N did too. About how funny she was, how kind but also so strong. How she always cheered him up and asked thoughtful questions. How stunning she had looked in that ball gown. How he had waited for months to tell her and now this strange man had entered the scene and swept Y/N away.





	Tell Me How This Love Story Ends

“Oh! Oh! Doctor, thank you so much for taking me! This is amazing!” Y/N, the Doctor’s companion, squealed.   
The two of them were in the 1920′s, in a dance club. Everywhere couples were dancing, or smoking, drinking luxurious wine. Y/N was already dressed in a gown she had gotten from the dressing room in the TARDIS, swinging to the music while she was holding the Doctor’s hand.  
“I know,” the Doctor smirked, “I knew you would like it. C’mon, let’s get something to drink!”  
Y/N laughed and let herself be pulled along, her heels clacking on the floor. The Doctor smiled to her. Tonight he would do it. He would finally tell her about his feelings. About how he wanted to kiss those perfect lips of her every time she giggled...about how holding her hand made him the luckiest man in the universe.  
They got their drinks and sat down, Y/N coughing loudly after a sip. “Ooh, this is strong!”  
The Doctor laughed. “Take it easy, Y/N. You know where we could go for our next adventure? We could meet Jane Austen, she and I were friends once!”  
“Don’t you ever get tired? Of going on adventures? Don’t you just want to sleep once?” Y/N whined, grabbing his hand.  
“Life’s boring without an adventure,” the Doctor said, not daring to say: “Unless it’s with you.”  
Before Y/N could say anything a handsome gentleman appeared next to their table, holding out his hand. “Everybody’s dancing. Would you want to dance with me, Miss...?”  
“L/N,” Y/N said. She looked at the Doctor. “Uhm, you wouldn’t mind if I?”  
“Go, dance, have fun,” the Doctor said, his voice surprisingly shaky.   
“Oh, my apologies, sir, I didn’t see you,” the man said, “are you two married?”  
Before the Doctor could say anything Y/N was up, her drink away. She smiled. “It’s all right, we’re just friends. C’mon, I would love to dance!”  
The stranger and Y/N danced, laughing together. The whole dance floor was filled with people but the Doctor only looked at Y/N who was being twirled around, free as a bird.   
Friends. Just friends. That’s what she had said. He was just a friend to her. She was more interested in that handsome man, he thought bitterly, of course. Why had he ever thought she would be interested in him? A strange mysterious alien who changed his face a lot...if you compared that to a handsome gentleman who could dance and was human. He couldn’t really blame Y/N.   
“Well, well, I thought I’d never see you again,” a deep voice whispered in his ear. The Doctor sighed.  
“Bella,” he said, turning around in his chair, “it’s nice to see you.”  
Bella, a woman who he had once rescued from a group of robot aliens who wanted to skin her, sat down next to him. She was a bit older, her thick blonde curls piled up on her head and her eyes surrounded with black eyeshadow.  
“So, what are you doing here? Are you just going to sit around all night, staring at that girl sadly?” Bella asked, taking Y/N’s drink and drinking it in one gulp.  
“That obvious?” the Doctor asked, leaning his chin on his hand.  
Bella smirked. “So...tell me about her.”  
“Don’t you have other things to do? Do you really want to sit here listen to me talk about a girl?” the Doctor asked, frowning.   
“You look like you need a friend,” Bella said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly.   
“Would you mind? I just need someone right now,” the Doctor whispered. And Bella listened to him talk. About how he and Y/N had met, a strange incident with aliens spying on the people who lived in the street where Y/N did too. About how funny she was, how kind but also so strong. How she always cheered him up and asked thoughtful questions. How stunning she had looked in that ball gown. How he had waited for months to tell her and now this strange man had entered the scene and swept Y/N away.  
“Well, you’ve fallen for her. Badly.” Bella said, fiddling with her earrings. “You need to tell her.”  
“No. She’s in love with Mr. Perfect,” the Doctor said, looking at Y/N who was now resting her head on the shoulder of the man.  
“Cut it out, Doctor. You sound like a lovesick teen. Man up and tell her. You don’t see it but she’s glancing at you for like every two minutes! She wants you, that much is obvious. Just do it,” Bella said.   
She stood up and ruffled though his hair. He was too busy looking at Y/N to even say something.  
“Good luck,” she said, “tell me how this love story ends sometime.”  
The Doctor nodded and then stood up, fiddling with his bow tie. He sighed loudly, counted to ten and then walked over to Y/N smiling.  
It was time to tell her. It was time for the love story to begin, the Doctor decided. No endings, endings were never happy. But a beginning was what he craved. A beginning with Y/N.


End file.
